Walking like a shadow
by YellowShadow
Summary: After the season 3 finale, Delphine lives and Cophine is back. All of the Clone Club go on vacations for one week. Cosima and Delphine are still damaged because all of the DYAD drama, what still affect their relationship, and the fact that Delphine is always busy, doesn't help much.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is gonna be, probably, a short-fic about Cophine and Clone Club. There is some references to characters, that probably don't exist, but I wanted to add. I wanted to thank a friend of mine from tumblr, for two french names, and some translations! My writing isn't the best (check my profile, if you want to know why), but I try to do it the best way that I can. Also, this is my first non-one-shot fanfic. Hope you like it! #SaveDelphine**

It was the new leader of DYAD, Dr. Han, that was paying the trip. He managed to putt down topside and neolution, and kept both Project LEDA and Project Castor safe and monitored at DYAD.

When they arrived to the hotel, there was a big room, waiting for them. It had an huge tv, three bathrooms, four couches and five king sized beds. One for Felix and Kira, another to Sarah and Helena, another one to Alison and Donnie and the last one to Cosima and Delphine.

On the next day, Cosima was the first to wake up. She removed Delphine's arm from her body and placed it on her pillow. She got up quietly, and went to take a shower.

When she finished, she heard a lot of noise, and understood that everyone were awake.

''Hey Cos! I was talking with Felix, and what about we go to the pool after lunch?'' Sarah asked.

''Yes. For me it's okay'' Cosima answered and smiled.

''So, it's settle then. Kira, let's go find your swimsuit'' Felix said, looking for her bag.

Cosima approached to her bed, and found Delphine trying to decide what to dress.

''Hey'' Cosima said smiling.

''Bonjour Cosima'' Delphine replied with a smile ''Which one do I choose?'' She asked, showing Cosima two different shirts.

''The white one'' Cosima answered.

''Thank you'' Delphine said ''I have a meeting today with the new leader of DYAD and of the hotel, so we can negotiate to have great holidays. It's after lunch, so you go to the pool, that I will get there when I'm finished''

Cosima's smile now disappeared, she hated the fact that Delphine had a lot of work, and it was even worse when it came on this occasions. Since they got back together, their relationship were still too damaged, they've been working since the shooting, to put things back to normal, but this wasn't the best way to do it. At least there is no more lies between them.

''Oh-Okay'' Cosima said, staring at the floor, hiding her face ''I'll get dress too'' She said walking away.

They went for lunch, and it didn't last much till they finished. Delphine went to her meeting, as she said, and the others went to get their stuff to go to pool.

''Where's my towel Alison? I can't find it'' Donnie said, walking all over the room, searching in a bag to another.

''Your towel is on the wardrobe, Donnie! Stop messing all of our clothes.'' Alison said.

''Thank you, honey. And I'll clean everything.''

Alison rolled her eyes, and started cleaning everything. She knew, if it was Donnie, to do it, it would take to long and he would be asking where everything place, was.

''Sestra Alison, do you have an extra towel for me?'' Helena asked.

''I brought one for you, meathead.'' Sarah said, throwing her a towel.

''Thank you, sestra. Don't call me that'' Helena replied.

''Why everyone comes to me? Why Donnie?'' Alison asked.

''I don't know honey, maybe it's because you're very organized and have always 'extra something'.'' Donnie answered.

Otherwise, Kira was putting her swim glasses with her snack on her bag, and saw her auntie Cosima sitting on the bed alone. She approached her and asked ''Where's Delphine? Is she not coming?''

''She will, a little later. She is on a meeting, so we can have some very nice holidays.'' She answered, not looking at her.

''Auntie Cosima?'' Kira asked, placing her tiny hand on Cosima's cheek, so now she was facing her ''Are you sad?'' She continued ''Is it because Delphine is going late? I know you like her very much''

Cosima froze when she heard what her niece said ''No monkey, I'm not sad. I'm just bored, auntie Alison and uncle Donnie are taking to long talking, and Felix doesn't get out of the bathroom. I tried to rush him, but he told me that beauty doesn't need rush, and that he'll finish, when he's done.'' They both giggled.

''I'm ready to go'' Felix said, getting everyone's attention from the room.

''What took you so long?'' Sarah asked.

''I need to look go, if you know what I mean. There's a lot of people down there, and we never know.'' He said as winked his eye.

''Sure Fee, let's go'' Sarah said.

When they arrived to the pool, all of them placed their stuff on a sun lounger, and Cosima saved one for Delphine. After they all had settle, Cosima and Sarah were watching Helena and Kira that were already inside splashing water everywhere, Alison and Donnie were laying on the sun loungers, after they putted their sunscreen and suntan lotion and Felix were already talking with a guy.

''Let's go join them'' Sarah said.

''Yeah, let me just put my glasses on my bag.'' Cosima replied.

When Cosima reached to her bag, a familiar image came in her direction, with big sunglasses, a beach hat, and a beach pareo involving her hips.

''You came.'' Cosima said ''How was the meeting?''

''Oui Cosima, I told you I would.'' Delphine said ''It was good, to be honest.''

''I saved you a sun lounger.'' Cosima said

''Thank you.'' Delphine said as placed her stuff on it, taking off her hat, sunglasses and pareo. As she sees Cosima walking away, she pushes her, asking for her hand. Cosima looks confused, but accepts it ''Were you going to the pool, by yourself, without the glasses? Do you think that's a good idea?'' She asked with a smile.

''Oh... Right, thanks.'' She replied.

As they reached the pool, they both sat with their legs inside of the water, and took pictures and selfies, with Delphine's waterproof phone. Delphine took one selfie with Cosima, because she didn't have any with her without the glasses. She thought she was beautiful, with or without them, but she liked to see her once in a while without them, because she thought that it showed her true exterior self.

''Do you wanna come inside?'' Cosima asked, forcing a smile.

''After you, chéri.'' Delphine smiled.

After a while, they all got back to eat something. Delphine pulled her hair on a messy ponytail and putted her sunglasses as lied on the sun lounger, for relaxing a bit.

''Hey Kira, I brought your favorite cookies'' Cosima said ''Do you want some?''

''Yes'' Kira answered, coming to her direction, and sitting next to her ''Auntie Cosima, is Delphine my aunt as well?''

This one she was definitely not expecting, she didn't really know what to say, but when she heard Delphine giggling, she relaxed a bit and smiled.

''Well, technically she's not your aunt, because we are not married.'' Cosima replied ''But I'm sure she doesn't mind if you call her auntie Delphine.'' Cosima gave her best cheeky smile looking at Kira and then to Delphine.

Delphine smiled as well ''Don't you mind Delphine?'' Kira asked.

The frenchwoman removed her sunglasses and answered ''Of course I don't mind. I actually like it, since I don't have any nieces, only two nephews.''

Kira smiled and come to sit on Delphine's lap ''Where are your nephews, auntie Delphine?''

''They're in France, with the rest of my family.''

''Auntie Cosima said you're french, I like you accent.'' The three of them smiled ''How old are they?''

''My sisters son, Pierrot is four, and my brother son, Arlequin, is seven.'' She answered.

''They're younger than me. Do you have a lot of sisters like my mommy?'' Kira asked.

''No Kira'' Delphine giggled ''I have three siblings. Twins that are older than me, Laurent and Catherine, and a little sister, Arianne. Laurent was the first one to born, fifteen seconds before Catherine. They're both thirty three, I'm thirty and Arianne is twenty seven.''

''I've never heard of those names, but I like them!'' Kira said ''You've had a big family, now you have an huge!'' The three of them laughed.

''It's getting too hot now, I'm gonna get your t-shirt.'' Cosima said, as she went to Sarah.

''Okay'' Kira said ''Auntie Delphine, today when you were at the meeting, I saw my auntie Cosima crying, or it seem like it.''

Delphine felt goosebumps all over her body, when she heard what Kira have just said. She knew it, that Cosima didn't like the idea of her going to the meeting on this vacations, but like she didn't know what to say, she just walked away.

''Did you asked why she was crying?''

''I asked if she was sad, and she told me that she was only bored, because she didn't have anything to do, while she was waiting for us.'' Kira said ''I think she was sad, because you arrived late.''

''I'm going to talk to her, Kira.'' Delphine said ''And I didn't want to arrive late, but I really had to go to that meeting. Do you understand?''

''Of course. I just don't understand why she was sad, she should understand it too.''

''She does, but adults can make things more complicated...''

''Well, they shouldn't!'' They both laughed

Cosima came back with Kira's t-shirt, and also brought her hat.

''Thank you, auntie Cosima.''

''You're welcome, monkey.''

''I'm going to see mommy'' She went, and left the two alone.

''So, has Kira finished all of her questions?'' Cosima asked giggling.

''Yes, she did.'' She laughed as well ''She's a very smart kid''

''Yes, obvs. Sarah is her mother.'' Cosima said ''I'm going to sit at the pool, I promised Sarah, that I would watch Kira and Helena, while she tries to find Felix. Do you wanna come?''

''Oui, let me just put some sunscreen.''

Cosima sat on the pool, and watched Kira and Helena competing, to see who were the best swimmer.

Few seconds later, Delphine sat next to her. She could see the sadness on her eyes, Cosima was definitely not okay, and even worse, it was probably her fault. She placed her hand on Cosima's cheek, turning her face, so that her eyes could catch hers ''What's wrong, Cosima?'' she could see her cheeks starting to blush, and the pain on her eyes. As she didn't answered, Delphine continued ''You've been different since I talked to you this morning.'' She paused ''Kira told me you were crying... What happened?'' She said almost as a whisper.

Cosima grabbed Delphine's hand, and took her from her face, placing on the blonde's lap. ''I'm fine'' She said as she got up and went to sit on the border of the sun lounger, with her elbows on her legs, supporting the weight of her head. Delphine seeing Cosima's reaction, got out of the water as well, and went to her. When she got ther she keeled in front of her, so that she could look at her.

''Talk to me, Cosima'' She said sweetly.

Cosima couldn't handle being on her position anymore, she didn't know if she was being rude or not, for doing this. As time passed, she would get even more lost on her thoughts, she wanted Delphine so badly, what ended up on getting on her actual nervous state. She couldn't contain her tears anymore.

''I know you're always around, but it seems like you aren't. You're always working, or taking important phone calls, or paperwork. And I also know, that none of this is your fault, but then I think if there will be time for me on your life, and the answer that I always reach, is no.''

''Cosima, you're always first to me, if you need me, I will be there for you, even if you just need to see me, or to talk, I will be there'' Delphine paused ''When I'm at work, I'm always thinking about you mon amour, I'm always thinking if you're okay, or what are you doing, and I love when you come to my office just to say 'hi' to me.'' A tear fell from her eyes ''It's my favorite part of the day.'' She continued ''I'm sorry if I'm always so busy, but I will keep trying to have more time for you. Je te promets.''

When she finished, she leaned in, grabbing both of her cheeks, pressing their lips together, on a very brief brush. Delphine got up to sit behind Cosima, pulling her down, so that they could lay together, intertwined. This was one of the favorite things, that Delphine knew, that Cosima would love. Cuddling. Cosima always said that Delphine was more a kisser than a cuddler, since she was french, and Delphine always thought _'Americans and their sterotypes'_ , but she quite agreed with that. But in fact, both of them were happy for just having each others presence.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the fav, follow and for all of you that read it! And I would like to specially thank to iconicatomic and to my sestra! You made me smile :)**

It was almost dinner time, when Felix showed up.

''I thought you wouldn't come.'' Sarah said, as Felix approached to sit next to them. ''Where have you been?''

''Busy'' Felix answered.

''Was he straight?'' Sarah laughed at his disappointed face.

''No, he just wasn't my type...''

''Sure, Fee. Whatever...''

''So, how was the little party, here?''

''It was funny''

''I don't think Alison would say the same.'' He said, looking at both of them lying on the sun lounger ''Did she spend all day like that? He asked, on a very thick British accent.

''Yeah, I think so.'' Sarah replied.

''Oh darling...'' Felix got up with rush, and went to them, scaring the shit out of Alison. ''Oi! Alison!''

''Felix!'' Alison protested ''Did you have to scare me?'' She asked.

''Darling, get up before you burn.'' Felix said.

''I'm not burning! I'm just trying to get a bit more tanned!''

''Well, it isn't working.'' Felix said ''And wake up McDonald too.''

Felix moved, now walking to Cosima, who had fell asleep on Delphine's arms ''Oi! Love birds! Time to go!'' he said, making the young woman jump.

''Geez, dude. Why the rush?'' Cosima asked.

''It's getting late'' He replied.

''He didn't get lucky today, Cos'' Sarah said.

''I've told you'' He protested ''He was not my type.'' Felix rolled his eyes.

''Alright Fee, let's go get Kira.'' Sarah said

In the meantime, Delphine was still a sleep, even with all that noise, It's was probably due to her tired state. Cosima turned, so now she was facing her.

''Delphine'' Cosima said, caressing the blonde's cheek ''Wake up, honey.''

The French woman felt her body warm up, with Cosima's touch. She had been in love with many people, but with her, it was different. Not because she was a woman, the way she felt about her, was mysterious and lovely. It felt like the first love, like Cosima would be the only person that she'll be kissing for the rest of her life, and it didn't feel weird, or had any pressure. It felt like true love.

Delphine smiled, as she watched Cosima do the same.

''It's time to go'' Cosima said softly.

Delphine nodded and got up with her, joining the others.

(...)

''Mummy, auntie Delphine told me that I was her only niece!'' Kira exclaimed ''She has three siblings, Laurent, Catherine and Arianne, and two nephews that have hard names to say.''

Sarah giggled ''Delphine's your aunt, monckey?''

''Yes! Auntie Cosima said she wasn't because they aren't married, but that she could be.'' she explained ''So, I asked her, if it was okay if I call her my aunt too, and she said yes.'' Kira smiled.

''Hmm, now you have two geek aunts'' Sarah smirked.

''Is auntie Delphine a scientist too? Kira asked her mum.

''Yes monkey and she's a doctor too.'' Sarah answered.

''Cool'' Kira said ''Will they get married?''

''I don't know, monkey.'' Sarah said ''Why do you ask?''

''They both like each other very much, I see it when I come to auntie Cosima's lab. They should.'' Sarah smiled

On the way, despite Kira and Sarah, it was a lot of chit chat between Felix and the others.

As both of the 'geek aunties' were at the end of the hall, very quiet, Delphine grabbed Cosima's hand, not looking at her, knowing how exactly her cheeks look like, she felt embarrassed to do it. Though, Cosima felt her hand being held, and looked at the blonde's flushed cheeks, she turned to the front, and stroked her hand with her thumb, making both smile.

As they reached the room, they let go their beloved's hand, to avoiding any comments.

''Oui. I'll tell them.'' Delphine answered and hung up the phone.

''Dr. Han want us to have dinner, with him tonight. He apolosised for calling so late, but said that it was really important to have us there.'' Delphine explained.

''And what's the dinner about?'' Sarah asked.

''Project LEDA''

''More bullshit, I bet.'' Sarah said ''Alright for me. Fee?''

''Yeah, I'll try to find something fancy, for mister DYAD then...'' Felix replied

''Good you talk about it. He said to wear something formal.'' Delphine said.

''Yeah, of course, I brought a queen dress to go to the beach and the pool.'' Sarah said.

''She's right. We don't have those type of clothes here.'' Cosima said.

''He predicted that you didn't have those clothes here, so he left a credit card, so that you can buy whatever you want.'' Delphine said ''And it doesn't need to be a dress.''

''Now we're talking'' Felix said ''Go on.''

''Can I count on all of you?'' Dephine asked.

They all agreed, and started to plan, where they would go, as Delphine started to grab some papers from the lab. She couldn't go with them, Dr. Han asked her to come by his office, before the dinner. He said he had something important to tell her.

''You already have you queen dress, don't you?'' Cosima asked

''Cosima... Please don't start''

''What?'' She said a bit loud, than she wanted. She walked away, so that Delphine couldn't have time to explain herself ''I'll wait for you downstairs, Sarah!'' Cosima yell and got out of the room.

''What the fuck happen?'' Sarah asked.

''I-I don't know'' Delphine answered, with tears growing on the corner of her eyes ''Talk to her, please, she hears you Sarah. I've tried to explain her my situation, but she doesn't seem to understand, and I don't know how to fix this.''

''Look, probably she's just hurt. Just give her sometime.'' She said ''And I will talk to her.''

Delphine nodded wiping her tears ''Thank you Sarah.''

(...)

When they arrived to the mall, they went first to the lady's clothes, and then to the men's. Alison chose a pink sheath dress, Helena an halter white dress, Cosima an one shoulder bodycon red whine dress, ending just above her knees, Sarah a long sleave sheath grey dress, and Kira an empire waist pink dress with a flower on her waist belt. Felix opted for black pants, a white shirt with a black tie, as Donnie opted for a typical black smoking.

''Cosima!'' Sarah yell, what made her jump.

''What?'' Cosima said ''You and Felix sure have a thing, for scaring me.''

''Which boots do I choose?''

''Huh... Black fits you better.'' Cosima answered, and started to walk away.

Sarah grabbed her arm, and pushed her back ''Cosima. What's going on?''

''What do you mean? I'm fine.''

''I'm talking about Delphine.'' Sarah said ''You've been pissed at her, since we got here.''

''No, I haven't. We just went through a lot. We're good now.'' Cosima answered nervously.

''Cos, I hear you fight everyday.'' Sarah said, looking serious ''Don't you know that she likes you? Geez Cos, even Kira knows that.''

''Of course I know'' Cosima answered.

''You've been on this before. You look so pissed, because you God damn miss her.'' Sarah said downright. ''What was that fight about, before we left?''

''I was shitting about she being always working.'' Cosima said ''I shouldn't have done that... It's not her fault, I'm being a bitch here.''

''Apologise then. Explain her what happen with your darling hormones, and fix it.'' Sarah continued ''And don't push too hard on her... I can't believe I'm defending her, but...'' Sarah said rolling her eyes ''She'll get time for you, but she has been so busy with her work and... I don't know, the bloody science that you do. That's all I can tell.''

''I know'' Cosima said ''Thanks'' Cosima made her lopside smile looking at her, and approached to hug her.

''Yeah, alright. Don't need to be lame with me, you have the frenchie for that'' They both giggled, and Sarah hugged her back.

As they broke the embrace, they heard the rest of the group coming.

''Talk to her after dinner.'' Sarah said to Cosima.

''I will''


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the follows! I really appreciate it :) Italic words = flashback. Enjoy!**

They got back to the hotel, to put their clothes on, since Dr. Han was already waiting for them.

Sarah helped Helena and Kira to put their dresses.

''Sestra where are we going?'' Helena asked Sarah.

''We're going to dinner with the new director of DYAD.''

''Hmm.'' Helena nodded ''There will be food'.'

''Yeah'' Sarah smirked, as finished to close the zipper of Helena's dress.

''How do I look Ali?'' Donnie asked her wife ''Do you think that I should wear the other pairs of shoes?''

''You look great Donnie, no one will look at your shoes.'' Alison replied.

After a while, they all went downstairs, where Delphine were standing with Dr. Han and another woman.

''Good evening!'' Dr. Han greeted them ''Thank you all for coming, and I apologise for calling so late, but I have something very important to discuss with all of you.'' He continued, and looked to the woman next to him ''This is Emma, my lovely wife, that I decided to invite as well.''

''Hello'' she said ''Nice to meet you all''

''Nice to meet you too, what is this about?'' Sarah said in a rush.

''First we have dinner, then we talk.'' he replied.

They entered the restaurant and sat on a retangular table. Dr. Han on the top, on his right were, Emma, Delphine, Cosima and Helena, and on his left, Donnie, Alison, Kira and Sarah, and then Felix, in front to him.

Cosima was feeling nervous next to Delphine, how could she be so selfish? She was never like this before. She decided, that it was the best to the both of them, if she apologised now.

She touched her arm, so she could look at her ''I'm sorry Delphine, for my bitchy attitude earlier.'' Cosima said.

''Let it go Cosima, I'm not mad'' Delphine said.

''But you're sad.''

''Let's talk about it later.'' Delphine made a shy smile. Cosima nodded.

The food were served, and they all started to eat. Helena was the first to end it.

''Sestra Cosima, can I have more?'' Helena asked.

''More?'' Cosima smirked ''Sure.''

As Cosima were asking for more, Helena said ''And can you bring sugar?''

''Hum, sure'' the waiter said looking at both of them.

They both thanked.

It was a lovely meal to all of them, special to Helena. Now that they were all finished, Dr. Han had the opportunity to talk.

''Now that we're all finished, I guess we can talk about what brought us here.'' Dr. Han started ''Me and my wife have a preposition to you. Since you all quit DYAD, I would like you too come back.''

''No way, I want a normal life'' Sarah said.

''Wait Miss Manning, let me finish.'' Dr. Han said ''This time will be different. Topside and Neolution are done, they won't interview with any of the Projects LEDA or Castor.'' He explained ''At the DYAD institute, we will have everything you need, if you don't have somewhere to stay, or money to afford it. We have an hotel, where you can live, and a special room where you can do your exams and see what we are doing to you, It's like a clinic where you can check your vital state. There are no more exams during your sleep, or contracts with the institute. I only need all of you to pick a monitor, so if you need something, your monitor will be contacted, or if you have to do some exams, blood tests, etc, that will be the person to do it. And don't worry if you're not a doctor, we have people who can teach you and explain everything.'' He looked at is wife ''Emma has the papers so that you can sign. We also can get security for you and your beloved ones, if anyone comes after you. What do you think?'' Dr. Han looked at all of them, who didn't seem very happy. ''I know you've been fooled once, but please try to understand it. I can't put you all in danger, if you go to a normal hospital, everybody will suspect about how do you look all the same. And we can get you a lot of security.''

''I think you're right Dr. Han.'' Alison began ''But we want a normal life, I don't want to be stuck again, I have a family.''

''We can make a deal, then.'' Sarah said ''You're right with the fact that people will find us suspicious, so from project LEDA, we only sign contract with our monitor, we have everything we need for, and my daughter stays out of it.''

''It seems fair, but in special cases, we do have to make exceptions.'' Dr. Han began ''I propose that you let us do a routine test to see if everything is alright, and if it is, you can all go on with your life, and we don't disturb you, but if some of you are sick, I will have to do it more regular.'' He said ''I won't let any of you suffer, if I can at least try.''

''I'm not gonna live there.'' Cosima said ''I'm not your pet.''

''Of course not, but we would like you to keep working at the institute. You're very brilliant.''

''I have a deal as well, I only work if Dr. Cormier works with me again, and if I get access to all the levels of the building, and everything that you do. I did my mistake once, I won't do it again.'' Cosima said.

''Alright, I guess we can manage with that.'' Dr. Han said ''Any other questions?'' no one said nothing, so he proceeded ''This agreement, is only about the monitors.''

Emma took the papers of her bag, and started ''The first one is Alison Hendrix. First and last name of your monitor.''

''Donald Hendrix.'' Alison said.

''Alright, I need you both to sign, and Mr. Hendrix write how you're related.'' Both sign and Donnie wrote 'husband'.

''The next one is Cosima Niehaus. Who do you choose?''

''Delphine Cormier'' Delphine blushed with Cosima's words ''Is that okay?'' Cosima asked Delphine, looking at her.

''Yes Cosima.'' She smiled ''Of course.'' Cosima smiled as well.

''Miss Cor-'' Emma got interrupted by Cosima.

''It's Doctor, not Miss.'' She corrected, making her best cheeky smile.

''Lucky you have.'' Emma said smiling ''Please sign here, and Dr. Cormier write how you two are related.''

''I'm sorry, she can be very cheeky, even on the most inappropriate situations'' Delphine said, looking first at Emma and then at Cosima, rolling her eyes. Both signed and Delphine wrote 'girlfriend'.

''So, Dr. Cormier.'' Emma started ''Is your girlfriend also a doctor?'' She smiled.

Suddenly, Cosima got very nervous, when she heard what Delphine wrote. She thought that she would probably live it in blank because they weren't on the best situation. She was so happy about it, they never asked each other, because they always knew. Like Cosima was too busy blushing, the french woman answered for her.

''She was finishing her doctorate, when all this mess began.''

''So now would be a great time to return. DYAD can afford your studies, on any place you would like to be.'' Emma said ''What do you think miss cheeky?'' She giggled, she found it funny her cheekiness.

''I think it's great.'' Cosima smiled looking at Emma, and then to Delphine, who both were smiling, specially Delphine, that was also smiling with her eyes sparkling. Cosima looked at Delphine's hands, and grabbed one, making Delphine's stomach sparkle as well.

''Let''s proceed.'' Emma said, still laughing ''Helena, who do you choose?''

''My boyfriend Jesse, but he's not here.'' Helena answered.

''Alright, we can do it on another day.'' Emma said ''Sarah Manning?''

''Siobhan Sadler, she is not here either.''

''No problem with that. And about your daughter?''

''Do you want to pick Kira?'' Sarah asked.

''What's a monitor?'' the little girl asked.

''It's like a doctor, that will do you tests to see if you're okay. But it won't be necessary for now, it's just if you get sick, okay monkey?''

''Okay mummy, I want auntie Cosima then, I like to play on her lab, helping her.'' Kira said smiling ''And we have a name in common.''

''You do?'' Sarah asked confused, looking at both.

''I'm the geek monkey, Sarah.'' Cosima said smiling, and making everyone laugh.

''Alright, sign here 'geek monkey'.'' Emma said ''And you too Sarah.''

They both signed, and Cosima wrote aunt. ''Miss Niehaus, due to your actual state, I need you to have a substitute, if something happens.'' Emma said, looking at Cosima and then to Kira.

''Uncle Felix then.''

''I thought you had forgotten about me.'' Felix said

''I don't think blood and science is your thing Fee. I know you can handle it, but let's leave it with Cosima for now.'' Sarah said giggling.

''You're right, but I can handle if it's necessary.''

''We know Fee'' Sarah said.

As they finished, Dr. Han thanked for their presence, and left with his wife. It was a warm night, so they went to the garden and sat on a few sofas, over there, and the waiters brought two bottles of red wine.

Delphine could only think about her conversation with Dr. Han. Before the dinner, she had a meeting with him and the scientists that were working on Cosima's cure.

 _''Bonsoir Dr. Han'' Delphine said, as entered the office._

 _''Hello Dr. Cormier, thank you for coming.'' He said ''I have an important thing to tell you.''_

 _Delphine nodded._

 _''Our team, that is investigating the cure for Cosima, finally got to a conclusion. They think they have what it's needed.''_

 _''Are you serious?'' She asked._

 _''They used the steam cells from Kendall Malone, and produced a vaccine, that may work on her.'' He said ''I want you to give her the good news, but this is just a test, with high expectations.''_

 _''Okay, I'll warn her. But I would like to see the work itself.'' She said._

 _''Of course, our scientists will show you everything. But remember, this is just a little piece, from this huge puzzle, we'll need to keep thinking, this will only replace the steam cells from the little child's bone marrow.''_

 _''That's something. Thank you Dr. Han for your investment.''_

 _''It's my pleasure.''_

 _The team showed her everything that they've made, and it was true, it seemed to be working. She couldn't wait to tell Cosima._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, I've been through some hard stuff, and I couldn't focus on writing. Thanks for the follows!**

Cosima asked Delphine to go somewhere more private, to talk.

Delphine took a sip from her wine, and placed the cup on the table next to them.

''So, what do you want to talk about?'' Delphine asked.

''I wanted to apologise for my behavior earlier.'' she started ''You don't deserve that, after all you've done for me... I shouldn't have said those things.'' she looked at her ''I was a bitch, I'm sorry.''

The french woman got a straight face ''Look, Cosima.'' she started ''Since you left DYAD, I kept the contact with them. I still work there as you know, and there's only one reason for that.'' she reached her hands ''And that reason is you. Your cure and your well being.''

Cosima leaned to kiss her, but she was stopped by the blonde ''Wait, I haven't finished.'' she said ''You're still sick, and I have the team I told you about, working on it, and they might have found something that will stop you from ask the steam cells from Kira.''

''Did they find a cure?'' Cosima asked.

''Not yet, but I want you to see their work, to give your opinion, so that you can believe that we are trustable.'' she explained ''That's why I couldn't go to the mall with you, Dr. Han told me this today.''

''I trust you, Delphine.'' Delphine leaned, capturing her lips on a passionate kiss. When they broke the kiss, Cosima pulled Delphine into an hug ''I missed you'' Cosima finally said, resting her head on her shoulder, while Delphine played with her dreadlocks.

''I missed you too, Cosima.'' she said ''I will never betray you again.'' Delphine closed her eyes, and held her even close.

''I know.''

(...)

When they came back to join the others, Helena and Kira had fallen asleep, and the rest were chatting.

''What do you think about the new leader?'' Delphine asked.

''I think he's less invasive, and more opened.'' Alison said ''With better conditions.''

''I think it's more bullshit.'' Sarah said ''I hope I can trust you, Delphine.''

''You can all trust me, and count on me to help you in everything you need.''

''It's almost 1 a.m., let's come back to the room.'' Felix said ''We have a big day tomorrow.''

''First at the pool, now here?'' Cosima started ''What's this rush about?''

''Yeah Fee, why?'' Sarah smirked.

''I have an headache. I'm tired.'' he complained.

''I've heard better excuses.'' Sarah said ''What happened with that guy?''

''I already told you. He wasn't my type.''

''We don't buy that.'' Sarah said.

''I don't care if you buy it or not'' Felix said ''But if you're so interested, he was pining all over me about his ex. I wanted a one night stand, not a cuddler.'' He explained ''He and Cosima could be siblings.''

''Hey!'' Cosima said ''We've talked about this.''

''About what?'' Sarah asked smiling, looking now at Cosima.

''Pining, she definitely pines.''

''I don't pine!'' Cosima said blushing, and now looking at the floor, that seemed to be more interesting ''I'm anti-pining.''

''Alright darling. So, dare to explain the eskimo pies, expensive parfume,...'' He said thinking ''French cigarettes.''

''Oh my God, Cos.'' Sarah laughed ''When did this happen?''

Now Delphine was staring at her ''Is this true Cosima?'' Delphine said.

''Since when this conversation started to be about me?'' Cosima asked upset.

''Since he drank more than he should.'' Sarah said.

''You know what? I think Felix is right, we should go back.'' Cosima said and got up.

They all kept laughing and got up as well. Delphine pushed Cosima, and hugged her from behind, what made Cosima shiver, and whispered ''You don't need to blush so much.'' she smiled ''It's very sweet from you.'' Delphine saw her smile and broke the embrace, so that she could hold her hand.

In the bedroom...

''Tomorrow I want to take you somewhere.'' Delphine said, as she climbed into the bed next to Cosima.

''Hmm'' Cosima smiled ''Where are you taking me?''

''It's a surprise.'' Delphine said, as snuggled into her, placing her arm around her rib cage.

''Okay.'' Cosima kissed her forehead, and embraced her back.

On the next day, Delphine got up earlier to prepare everthing. She was already full dressed when she brought the breakfast to Cosima.

She placed the tray on the empty side of the bed, and stroked Cosima's cheek ''Bonjour'' she said when Cosima opened her eyes ''I brought you breakfast.'' she smiled.

''Thank you'' Cosima smiled and sat on the bed ''Are you going to tell me where are we going, now?''

''Huh-Huh. You'll have to wait.'' she said, as she watched Cosima eating.

When she finished, she dressed very quickly, and went downstairs with Delphine to her car.

Was about thirty minutes, when they finally arrived.

''Cosima, I took you no where special, I find it beautiful this place, and I would like you to see it.'' she explained ''I just wanted to spend sometime with you, I think you need to see another airs, after all that drama.''

They were at a beautiful park with a lot of plants and trees, and there was a waterfall ''I agree with you, I really needed to expand my horizons.'' she smiled ''Thank you.''

They started to walk, holding hands ''Delphine, can we do the hole 'first date' thing? Like get to know each other even more, because I think that there's always something new to find out about us, because we're always changing.''

''Dans la nature rien ne se crée, rien ne se perd, tout change.''

''Antoine Lavoisier.'' Cosima smiled.

''Oui'' Delphine smiled ''You start.''

''Okay, what's your favorite flower?''

''Red roses, I think.'' she answered ''How about yours?''

''Tulips.''

''What's your favorite color?''

''I'm undecided between dark red and brown. And yours?''

''White, probably.''

''Do you like to run?''

''Yes I did, but now I can't. I had an accident, and the doctors said that I shouldn't do it.''

Cosima stopped them, so she could look at her ''What happened?'' she asked worried.

''I was hit by a truck, when I was riding a bike.''

''I'm sorry, I had no idea'' Cosima said.

''It's okay, it was a long time ago. And you?''

''Yeah, I like it. It's good for the mind and the body.'' she stared at her.

Cosima approached her, invading her personal space, placing her hands on her sides. Delphine's body received goosebumps, with the urge to kiss her, but she remained still.

On a second Cosima was staring at her, and on another she was kissing her. As the kiss became more passionate, Delphine placed her arms around the petit woman's neck, and Cosima made sure that there was no space between their bodies, holding her waist.

Delphine broke the kiss, and brushed her lips on her cheek, never leaving the embrace ''Do you wanna have lunch with me?'' She kissed her again.

Cosima smiled ''Of course.'' and kissed her deeply, before resting her head against her chest.

''Do you like Thai?'' the blonde asked.

''Yes''

''Great, I know this very good restaurant.''

''Have you ever been here before?''

''Yes, I have a friend here.'' she explained ''I spent some holidays on this place, a few years ago.''

''I've never met your friends. What's her name?''

''Marianne. You'll meet them, then.''

''Is she French?''

''She has double nationality, Portuguese and French.'' Delphine said ''She was born in France, but she lives here now.'' Cosima nodded ''Let's go, I'm hungry''

They arrived to the restaurant, and sat waiting for the food.

''It's your turn.'' Delphine said.

''What do you like most about me?'' Cosima asked.

''Hmm, cheeky'' Delphine smiled ''Well, I admire you for being brilliant and brave, and I have to admit that I love your cheekiness.'' Cosima giggled ''You're very sweet and caring, and I love that. And the way that we work together, is just stunning. I love everything about you, so I can't just pick one. I like when you mess with me, and pretend that you don't need affection, and you say that I make you feel lame, but then you come to ask me to cuddle you, or to make out while I'm working. You're just needy as I am.'' Delphine giggled seeing Cosima blushing. ''How about what do you like most about me?''

''Well, despite you being all hot and french, I like the way you look at science, and the fact that you understand me. And it's amazing how much you care about me, and the patience that you have.'' She smiled ''You're very kind, and a really great kisser.'' They giggled ''I love everything about you too.''

The food was served, and they kept asking each other questions, for the rest of the meal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry for updating so late, my mind has been a mess, and I always have a lot to do. Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows. I love science, and I just discovered that polar bear's might help to cure diabetes, but all that I write her is fictional. Here is the next chapter, and #PrayForParis**

When they finished, they left the restaurant, and went back to Delphine's car.

''So, where do you wanna go now?'' Delphine asked.

''I don't know, probably we should get back to the hotel. I'm feeling a bit dizzy...''

''Are you not feeling well?'' she asked worried ''How long have you been like this?''

''A week ago, I thought it was about the weather.''

''How frequently does it happen?''

''I don't know, it's not regular'' she lowered her head.

''Do you take some meds? How do you control it?''

''I use to get distracted, it works sometimes'' she looked at her

''And can you sleep? Do you sleep well?'' she asked checking her temperature ''Have you been having fever again?''

''Delphine'' their eyes locked ''I'm fine, it doesn't happen everyday, sometimes I sleep well, sometimes I don't. Nothing to worry about, it happens to everyone.''

''You know that's not like that. Cosima I'm serious, if you're not feeling well, please tell me.''

''I'll warn you, don't worry about it.'' she gave a small smile.

They arrived to the hotel, and their dinner were very quiet between both of them. When they got there, Sarah asked where they went for the day, and communicated to her very interested brother. Alison taught Helena and Kira (and also Donnie) how to make cupcakes, and they'd made about thirty, but there were only left twenty, thanks to Helena.

''Cosima, come to bed. It's late'' Delphine said already lying in the bed watching Cosima walking around

''Delphine are you kidding me?'' she looked straight at her ''It's 10p.m.''

The frenchwoman smiled ''I not kidding, come here.''

''First of all, you look like my mom when I was in school, secondly we're on vacations for some reason.''

''Aren't you tired, chéri?'' she yawned.

''Don't _chérime_. And no, I'm not tired'' Cosima said ''Why the rush about that?''

Delphine bit her bottom lip and smiled ''I miss you''

''Bullshit, I'm right here. Is this about what we talked earlier?''

''I only tell you when you get here.''

''For God's sake Delphine'' she rolled her eyes ''I'll get my pajama''

She dressed her pyjama, and got under the blankets facing Delphine ''What is this all about?''

''Do you prefer to sleep alone?'' she asked very serious ''You said you couldn't sleep very well, and as a person, I know how can that ruin our day, or mess with yourself, and if you feel better having more space, I can totally sleep on the couch. I won't consider that you don't like me or that you don't wan-''

''You're not the problem'' Cosima interrupted her ''It has been almost a month since I received Kira steam cells, and...'' she started to feel very uncomfortable and nervous. Under her badass skin, she still had afraid of what was happening inside of her, even if she knew every detail of it, even if she had a lot of people helping her. She was still lost and messed up. ''You know the rest...'' she looked at her ''Actually, it is better when you're here.'' Cosima looked at both of her hands and placed the tip of her fingers on Delphine's hand.

The blonde's heart smiled. She removed Cosima's glasses and placed it on the bedside table. After that, she offered her arms to Cosima, and embraced her. They'll be leaving in two-three days, with the hope that Cosima would get well soon ''I'm glad to hear that'' she smiled and kissed her forehead.

In the morning, there was a knock at the door. Sarah opened.

''Huh... Who are you guys?''

''We are from DYAD institute, we have an important subject to discuss with Dr. Cormier and Miss Niehaus.'' the tall man said ''And you must be Sarah.''

''Yeah, nice to meet ya. And what is this subject about?'' Sarah asked.

''We discovered a new bacteria called _linuslyi_ , that might help with the study we've made.''

''Hmm, okay then. They're kinda busy right now, do you want me to leave a message or something?''

''This is very important, we must speak to them today, preferably now.''

''Alright, so wait here.''

Sarah let them enter to the living room, and went to wake then up.

''I'm starving. Who are them?'' Felix asked.

''DYAD. They want to speak with Cos.'' Sarah replied

''And where is our beloved sister?'' he asked on a very thick accent staring at Sarah

''A sleep. Go wake her, and Delphine too. I'll keep them company, I don't trust this guys.'' Sarah said.

When he got there, Cosima were basically on top of Delphine, who were still holding her. Felix started to tickle his sestra, not caring if she had someone under her ''C'mon. Wake up Cos.''

''Just five more minutes.'' Cosima said, still with her eyes closed.

''Two men from DYAD are waiting for you and your girlfriend on the living room.''

''What do they want?''

''To speak with you and the frenchie. Now get up, and wake her.'' He said leaving the room.

''Delphine, wake up.'' she stroked her cheek with the back of her hand.

'' _Moi aussi chéri..._ '' Delphine said still dreaming.

''Delphine'' Cosima said poking her cheek multiple times.

'' _Je t'aime_ ''

Cosima blushed at her girlfriend's unconscious mind, and touched her bottom lip, with the tips of her fingers ''I love you, too'' she whispered, and kissed her, hoping she wouldn't feel it.

''What a rock.'' Cosima smiled. She wanted, more than everything, cuddle with her right now, but at least she should talk to them and then come back. She probably won't wake up till she returns.

Cosima got out of the bed and putted her glasses, and searched for her clothes.

''Where are you going?'' Delphine asked, blinking.

''Holy shit! I was trying to wake you up for five minutes, and when I get out of the bed you wake up.''

''Hmmmm, probably I was too comfy to wake up.'' she smiles ''But why did you left?''

''Oh right. DYAD is here, and wants to talk with us.''

''About what?''

''I don't know''

Twenty minutes later, both of them show up on the living room, and instantly recognized the faces of the men. Both scientists from DYAD, working specially on Cosima's research

''Sorry for making you wait.'' Cosima said

''No apologies necessary. We are here to show you both a new bacteria, called _linuslyi_ , that we think that it might cure you, and your sisters.''

''And where did you find it?'' the french woman asked.

''We were investigating a cure for diabetes, while we traveled this summer, and then I found out that polar bear's blood might help you out, Cosima.''

''I don't want it... Thank you for your effort, but that specie is in dangerous... I can't.''

''Cosima, we don't need to kill the animal, we only need a bit of his blood. We already have here some'' he explained.

''I can't use it, it feels wrong.'' Cosima said ''I won't harvest that animal, like I won't keep harvesting Kira.''

''Wait'' Delphine said ''When I had a meeting with Han, he said he had a away to multiply Kendall Malone steam cells. He didn't mention a polar bear.''

''Dr. Han doesn't know about this, like I said, I found out this recently, and I thought it was very important to warn you first.'' he explained ''Dr. Han's experience isn't enough, this is something much more innovating and better.''

''How are you so sure?'' Sarah finally asked ''You're not gonna harvest my sister or the... bear. Who knows you even make it worst.''

''Please, I beg you to come back to DYAD and see for yourself what we've reached.''

''Excuse me.'' Cosima said, as she left the living room.

Delphine followed her, and found her on the couch. She sat next to her, noticing the sadness on her eyes.

''Look Delphine, I don't want to seem rude and ungrateful, but I can't accept that offer.'' she looked at her ''Do you understand?''

''Of course, you don't have to do anything you'll feel bad about it.'' she held her hand ''It's your decision. We'll find something else.''

Cosima looked intensely at her, without saying nothing. When Delphine was starting to speak, Cosima stopped her, by kissing her. She remembered the time Delphine gave her samples to DYAD, against her will. She knew perfectly well how much she cared about her, but at that time she was only seeing her point of view, and now the only thing that she wants, is Cosima's choice, Cosima's happiness.

After breaking the kiss, Cosima rested her head on the crook of Delphine's neck, while she held her and stroked her back ''When we finish our holidays here, we go back to the lab, and we'll work on something. Don't worry, everything will be fine.'' Delphine said, trying to calm her down. She was worried too, but she still had hope on Kendall Malone steam cells.

''Are you okay, Cos?'' Sarah showed up ''You were taking to long, so I went to check on you.''

''I'm good, thanks. Let's come back.''

The three women entered the living room, and Cosima announced that she was going to work when they finish their holidays, till then no more thinking about science.


End file.
